Oh No
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: I woke up and I was alone. Tucked into bed with only a memory and a slight soreness as evidence to what happened.  sequal to Oh My
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crescent Moon.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Oh No**_

I woke up and I was alone. Tucked into bed with only a memory and a slight soreness as evidence to what happened. I did not feel regret. I did not feel ashamed. But I was sad. So very dismal the world seemed from that day forth.

That was two months ago now. Time had gone on. Life had kept living. But I felt different. A part of me had left with him.

That night I had wished he would stay. Hoping against anything that he would stay after all we had shared. But I was wrong. He still left. And the reason, I still do not know. He left me here. Never offering for me to go with him. If only, if only, if only.

Now I live as I did before. Only now, he is not here. Every morning I wake up to the sound of Nozomu singing and to the smell of Akira's cooking. Since he left we have recovered only one teardrop of the moon. And that was by pure accident. It turned up, as a gift for me. All that was written on the box was " Mahiru". We had sensed it immediately upon the box entering the moonshine. We never knew whom it was from. I fancied Mitsuru sending it from wherever he was now. But how could that be. He had left. Leaving everything behind. Including me.

The sun still rose, the night still came and the loneliness never left. The days went on.

School was the same. Not much had actually changed I guess. But today, I don't know why, my world seemed more miserable than usual. I felt more alone. If that was at all possible. And that's what made me think of him. I tried not to nowadays. I was trying to move on. In but a few days I had realised my feelings for him, shared something so special and lost him. No wonder I can't seem to move on.

The all tried to cheer me up. All moonshine occupants went above and beyond to do so. Especially Nozomu and Akira. Akira kept feeding me and feeding me. I do love his cooking but honestly six meals a day? And Nozomu, the flirt, kept trying to profess his love for me. But I would have none of it. I needed to heel in my own way. And so on this gloomy and overcast morning. I climbed out of my bed. The very bed I had awoken alone in. reaching over I put on the outfit I had so carefully selected last night. My uniform.

It was graduation you see. I thought I would have everyone here when I graduated. My aunt was to turn up soon. When I had sent her the invitation she had immediately come to visit. It was a good day that day.

I finished getting dressed and as I did so Akira came bounding into the room. "Mahiru," he squealed " Your graduation breakfast is ready!" he the continued on to grab me and half drag me down the stairs.

He made me such a wonderful breakfast. Of all my favourite foods. And he even made a special soup for Nozomu. Considering he couldn't eat solids.

After breakfast I waited for my aunt. She was running late. Or maybe I put the wrong time on the invitation. Knowing my luck that would probably be what happened. Or better yet I put the wrong date completely. sigh. Just my luck I guess.

Slowly the door creaked open. And a head popped into the small strip of light created by the open door. "Mahiru?" said a small voice. It sounded very similar to my aunts.

"Auntie?" I replied. With that the door fully opened. And I rushed forward in welcome of my aunt. Clasping her in a bear hug. She felt so soft and welcoming. At last my day felt promising. "My dear, how have you been?" she asked.

"I have been ok auntie, but now I am excited. It's graduation!" I replied. Faking happiness so she would not worry. I had not told her of what happened. I couldn't, she would worry too much. A car horn sounded from outside. "I wonder what that is"

"It is my gift to you darling," replied auntie to my soft-spoken question. Taking me by the arm she led me outside. And there I saw a limo. "I thought you should arrive in style."

"Oh thank you, thank you."

We left then. Taking the moonshine occupants with us. They had all taken the day off work to come join me at my graduation ceremony. Coincidentally shutting down the moonshine for the day. We made it to the ceremony with time to spare.

The ceremony itself was small, but well conducted and was pleasant to watch for all those there. It was over before too long. Photo time.

Waiting in line for my photo I felt different. Like something was about to happen. Maybe I was sensing a teardrop. Or maybe I wasn't sensing anything at all. It was probably the later. I hadn't sensed a teardrop since the time I was holding it in that box.

It was my turn for a photo. I walked up. Holding my certificate. Smiling I waited for the picture to be taken. And as I looked out into the trees. I noticed a figure dressed all in black and grey, wearing a hood over their hair. Yet, I still could see the slight green strands poking out beneath it. Mitsuru! I started forward. Hoping it was true. But as I did so the figure disappeared. Swiftly moving behind the tree, out of sight. I came upon the tree, looking round wildly. He wasn't here. I couldn't take it anymore. And with that I fell to the ground sobbing and crying his name.

"Mitsuru!"

* * *

I give you the second part to the trilogy. I have decided this is my "Oh" collection. i hope you enjoy. 

Much Love

Sabes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Crescent moon is not mine. Oh but this story is.

_**Note: this is a very short chapter**_

**Previously:**

It was my turn for a photo. I walked up. Holding my certificate. Smiling I waited for the picture to be taken. And as I looked out into the trees. I noticed a figure dressed all in black and grey, wearing a hood over their hair. Yet, I still could see the slight green strands poking out beneath it. Mitsuru! I started forward. Hoping it was true. But as I did so the figure disappeared. Swiftly moving behind the tree, out of sight. I came upon the tree, looking round wildly. He wasn't here. I couldn't take it anymore. And with that I fell to the ground sobbing and crying his name.

"Mitsuru!"

_**Oh No **_

_**Chapter Two – Wounded Winds**_

"_Mahiru... I'm sorry, love"_ He whispered to the winds. To watch ones love in such agony and to not do anything to help would certainly eat ones soul. But Mitsuru never wavered. As he floated within the branches of this tree. It seems he was still resolved that his plan was for the better good.

But not yet was he able to pull himself away. To free him of this haunting torture that possessed him day and night.

The mere memory of his first kiss with Mahiru enough to produce a controlling need to be with her. To hear her voice. To feel her touch the way he did that last night.

Each night he waited outside her window. For the barest glance. Or to hear a word or two spoken. And each night he saw the same sight. His beloved would only shed her tears at night. Under the cover of darkness and moonlight.

He watched as her pale cheeks glistened where they should blush. Where her nose became red when it should be lightly kissed. Where her body shook and trembled with grief where it should be held and shake with release. All this disheartened Mitsuru. But never would these things change his course of action.

What he was doing was for the best. And he held to that resolve even if it caused him to slowly die within.

"He was here. He was just here. Mitsuru!" cried Mahiru between sobs. Clinging to the grass and ripping chunks out in her distress.

W_hy does he torment me so. He was right here. Where is he. What if I'm seeing things. no. He was here. I saw him. Oh Mitsuru. How I miss you. Why did you leave me. Why did you have to go. Why do I have to be alone. Mitsuru... Mitsuru...I need you.._

And she stayed there until her aunt came to take her home. Still sobbing the whole way. Saying the same thing over and over again, his name. Eventually after much caressing and soothing words Mahiru did stop the flow of her misery.

And with that she fell asleep. Withing the embrace of her aunt. Finally when they reached the moonshine.

Akira gently lifted Mahiru out of her aunts arms and carried her out of the car. Mahiru's aunt followed Akira up the stairs to her bedroom where he layed her down on the bed. Pulling up the covers her aunt just said "I love you." and left. Leaving Akira alone in the moonshine with a sleeping Mahiru.

Meanwhile all this was happening Misoka and Nozomu had gone in search of Mitsuru. Just to be sure if it really was him. Not knowing where to look they started at the school near where the graduation had taken place.

They searched all the spots the used to see Mitsuru sulking in. They even went to Mahiru's favorite places.

Yet they found nothing. Nothing there anywhere except the rustling of the wind in the trees. Close to the evening they gave up their search. Concluding that Mahiru had to be seeing things.

Walking back to the moonshine they were suddenly confronted by a cold blast. The wind winded its way through their clothes.

Chilling them to the bone. And then came a sound.

That no one would have expected. The wind sounded as if it were whining. Almost to the point of a crying sound.

Never had they heard such a sound. And it sent them to an abrupt run. _What the hell is that? We have to get outta here. _They continued to run until they reached the moonshine. Only stopping once safely contained within its supposedly solid walls.

"What the hell was that?" Cried Nozomu

"I wish I knew," was all that Misoka could reply.

Akira hearing Nozomu's shout bounded down the stairs to see what was happening. What he found was rather creepy. Even to a werewolfs standards. He saw the oh so strong vampire. Curled up in one corner. And Misoka. Misoka looked a wreck. Hair wildly askew.

"What happened," He said as he bounded over to Nozomu. Nuzzling against his arm. Suddenly Nozomu unwrapped himself from his tight little ball and embraced Akira with a strength that hurt down to Akira's bones.

In answer to Akira's question a look paced over Misoka's face. One that displayed surprise and revelation. He simply replied with " It's was the wind. The wounded winds."

* * *

Thanks to all who have reviewed.. im sorry ive been so rude as not to reply to those most wonderful reviews on all stories i have written. but i shall be correcting that mistake. Hope i havent scared of any readers with my rudeness

Take courage and move towards what you seek

Sabes


End file.
